Buspirone is a serotonin (5-HT(1A)) agonist which stimulates the secretion of cortisol, prolactin and growth hormone in normal volunteers. The concentration of serotonin in the CNs may be abnormally low in various psychiatric measurement of their hormone responses may reflect abnormal serotonergic function in these pts as compared to normal volunteers.